Untitled
by Warrior Kalia
Summary: This is a Slash fanfic, but not a slashfic. Get it?! Ha, ha... ha... uh... yeah. PG-13 for later chapters.


Untitled  
(Not to be confused with "Untitled", my StH fanfic)  
A Crazy Taxi 2 fanfic  
By Warrior Kalia  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Crazy Taxi 2, nor Crazy Taxi. Nor do I own Slash. Which is a real shame... Oh. Right. I DO own Tassel Killingsworth, and I'm proud of her. ^ ^  
  
Notes:  
This fanfic is about Slash; however, it is not a slashfic.   
...Sorry, bad pun.   
On with the 'fic!  
  
  
  
  
"TAXITAXITAXITAXITAXI!!!" Tassel Killingsworth yelled after calling for a taxi for the last fifteen minutes. She had already missed the bus three times, then given up and tried a taxi. Her call was finally answered when one pulled up beside her. ...Well, that's not entirely accurate. It's more like it nearly ran over her. She cartwheeled out of the way as a yellow taxi screeched to a stop on the sidewalk where she had been moments before. A young looking guy with spiky white hair was inside. "Where you wanna go?" He asked, grinning. Tassel cheered and, by reflex, did a handlebar move with the door, grabbing it and flipping herself over, landing in the car. She grabbed her duffel bag and tossed it in, too. "Finally! You are such a lifesaver! I need to get to the desert in about an hour, before everyone shows up. My band is playing at the abandoned stereo warehouse. It was bought recently and fixed up a bit." She said. "Who are you, anyway?" She asked. "You can call me Slash. Who are you?" He asked, looking back at her. She had a spaghetti-strap top that was colored in soft reds, pinks, and yellows and ended a few inches above her belly button, which was pierced. A silver ring dangled above her low cut pedal pushers. She wore white socks and pastel tie-dye sneakers that matched her top, only they were lighter. Her light brownish-tan skin was lightly covered in a sparkly gold lotion-like substance, and her dark brown hair was pulled into two butt-length pigtails by pink/blue/yellow scrunchies. (Note: The only reason I have so much uneven description is because you've presumably seen Slash before, but not Tassel.) "Tassel. Technically, my name is Serena Corsola-Tessera, but I like Tassel better." She said, strapping her bag to the seat. "Nice taxi." "Thanks. You might want to strap in tightly, by the way." He said as she got comfortable in the seat behind his.   
  
  
They sped off into oncoming traffic, surprising Tassel. "Um..." Was all she could say as they tore through the streets, jumping off of ramps, using red lights as 'yields', and basically nearly killing themselves, Tassel guiding him all the way. Both enjoyed it extremely. The ride went on like this for a few minutes until the hit a particularly large ramp. The car sailed over a truck, landed on a Honda, and kept going after a right turn. They crashed into a dairy truck, slowing them down a bit, then made their getaway as the truck fell on its side. Slash grinned manically and Tassel whooped. They jumped over a Ford and shot into oncoming traffic. They barely made it though the coming onslaught of cars, as usual, and they finally made it off the main road and onto the one leading to the nearby desert. "Awwww..." Tassel said, looking disappointed. "I know." Slash said, looking just as disappointed. "Well, I'll try to find someone, but that may be it." "Nah. We're nearly there, anyway." She said, taking off her seatbelt and strapping on a pair of angel wings from her bag. They hit a speed bump in the road and Tassel went flying. She grabbed the back of her seat and pulled herself forward again. She miscalculated, though, because Slash slowed down a bit when she was tossed from the car. She landed in his lap, her legs slung over one of his arms. "Oh. Hi! Are you okay?" He asked. "Mm-hmm." She said, squirming a bit. Now that her eyes were closed, he noticed her eyelids had been dusted with superfine silver-blue eyeshadow. "For some reason, I feel compelled to say something corny like, 'I thought an angel had fallen from the sky.'" Slash said, grinning again. "Please don't." Tassel said, smiling. "Oh, this is it!" She said as they approached a large grey warehouse. Slash opened the door and put her down. She moved from his lap and stood up on the ground, then grabbed her duffel bag. "Wow, less than a half hour. That'll be $79.52, please." He said. She gave him a hundred. He started tocount her change but she held up a hand. "Uh-uh. You keep it. That was wicked cool! In fact, you can come by here again when you get off, if you want. It's a semi-rave." Tassel said. Slash nodded. "Maybe I will. I don't have anything better to do." He said. Tassel nodded and ran towards the building. "Bye!" She said, waving. He waved back and drove off. 


End file.
